Laughing Matter
by nkitty29
Summary: A little look at what happens at the dentist's office with a loopy Jim and Spock. K/S


I don't own Star Trek.

Re-reading my last fic and the idea of nitrous oxide sparked this.

Laughing Matter

A little look at what happens at the dentist's office with a loopy Jim and Spock.

* * *

><p>"I don't wanna!"<p>

"Oh quit being such a baby." Bones rolled his eyes as he pushed the captain on the 'evil' dentist chair. "You're just getting your wisdom teeth pulled out. You dealt with far worse crap." How can a man that has faced death be scared of this?

Jim shook his head. "I don't want them out. They don't hurt me. I didn't even know they were there!" He tried to make another run for it, but was pushed back down. Damn, Bones had some muscles.

"Captain, this is for your health. Please, relax." Spock stood beside Jim. He was there for back up or as Doctor McCoy said, 'We might need a nerve pincher.' The commander hoped it wouldn't come down to that. He didn't want to cause his captain any harm.

"You will be under anesthetics, there will be no pain." Spock didn't hesitate to gently give his captain a reassuring touch on the shoulder.

Jim was taken back by the gesture. It shouldn't have come as a surprise considering that Spock was being more hands on aka touchy with him lately. Jim was taking those small invasions of personal space as a sign of friendship. Though, it didn't help Jim with his little crush on the Vulcan. The captain felt like a horny raging teenager during those moments.

"Good, I guess we are ready."

Bones' voice snapped Jim back to his current little nightmare. Even though, Spock provided a nice distraction and some comfort, Jim wasn't ready for this. He rather be fighting against a Gorn or dealing with Komack. "I-I-"

"You are staying put, Captain." Doctor Verna, the ship's main dentist, said as she wheeled in her supplies.

The sight of the sharp objects made Jim pale. He didn't want that in his mouth. He rather something else. He quickly reached for Spock whom gave him the much needed support.

"Relax Jimmy." Bones attached the napkin bid around him. He knew Jim was scared and tried his best to help his friend. He reached around for the gas mask. "Here, some good old laughing gas. It's going to get you high and giddy just like that weekend with Gary in Las Vegas."

Spock raised an eyebrow at the doctor's words. He tired to control the illogical rush of jealousy at the mention of Gary Mitchell. The other Captain was very good friends with _his _captain. Spock did not like that one bit.

It didn't take too long for the gas to take effect. "Haha, I remember." Jim slowly started to enter a dreamy state. "I re-re-remember the skinny dipping." Jim laughed bit. "Gary and I r-ran naked…" The blond chuckled some more.

Spock narrowed his eyes. It was becoming harder to control his jealousy. His disliking was going rapidly. He did not like that Mr. Mitchell saw _his_ captain naked.

"This feels so good~!" Jim started giggling like a girl. The silly laughs quickly turned into moaning. "Good…good…so good~"

Jim's innocent sounds started to have pleasing affect on the Vulcan beside him.

"This is such good blackmail material." Bones gave a smile of his own. He wasn't just talking about Jim's behavior, but also Spock's intense staring.

It got Spock's attention and composed himself. "It is unprofessional." Spock said defensively in behalf of his captain whom was swaying back and forth in the chair.

"I'm sure you have something better than this, Leonard. You were his roommate, after all." Verna said as she snapped on her gloves. "Help with this." She gestured towards her medical gear. Bones quickly went over.

"Oh Spooocck…" Jim tugged on the blue sleeve pulling his first officer closer.

Spock was awkwardly bent down to Jim's level. "Captain, you mus-"

"Mmm, Spock." He moaned the name. "I like you a lot." Jim held tighter to Spock. "I want you so much."

Jim's declaration made Spock's ears turn green. He was aware that Jim was under the influence, but considering how adorable (and sexy) the blond was at the moment, Spock couldn't help, but blush.

"Cap- Jim, you-"

"You make me so happy. You make me so so so horny. I like that very very very much." Jim didn't allow Spock to talk, but went on. "I want to kiss you. Kiss your lips. Nibble your ears. Suck your fingers. Suck your cock. Ha, Spock, cock, Spock, cock, Spock, cock!"

Spock's eyes widen at what Jim confessed. He was turning a beautiful shade of emerald green. He didn't know what to say, but he knew what he wanted to do. Do a lot of things with his captain.

"Having fun?" Bones gave the pair a smirk. Jim was pretty loud so he, along with Verna, caught the whole thing. Luckily, Verna wasn't surprised by this. She had heard enough from Leonard about the bubbling relationship between the commanding pair.

"I want to suck Spock's cock!"

"Sure you do and Spock wants to suck yours."

Spock glared at the doctor for his comment.

Verna laughed. "Maybe later, but now to pull those teeth out."

Jim didn't flinch at the mention of what was coming. Instead, he started to pull on his mask. "You all should get happy!"

"No! Don't do that."

"Jim, do not-"

"Happy! Happy!" Jim managed to pull the mask off quickly filling the air with the laughing gas.

"You idiot!" Bones covered his nose.

"I got it. I got it." Verna, with a hand to her face, was by the controls turning off the gas.

Spock, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky. Vulcans weren't able to process the gas, so instead of laughing, they passed out. And Spock did and fast.

The Vulcan collapsed on the floor pulling down Jim with him.

"Oops, Spock went down." Jim laughed as he laid on top of the Vulcan. He nuzzled into the other's neck. He looked up at Bones. "Can I go down on him?"

"Perverted idiot."

* * *

><p>Don't know if there will be more. But, I gots an idea with Mr. Mitchell, that crazy weekend, a jealous Spock in mind.<p> 


End file.
